A Simple Day
by Kay Ross
Summary: "F*ck!" Said the little girl. Sakura sighed, bent down on one knee. Her daughter, who was only beginning to talk, grinned once again and wiggled a fork to her face. "Sweetheart, its fork." XX Wherein Ino and Sakura have a daughter who's learning how to talk, and breakfast time is adorable. InoSaku / SakuIno. Yuri. Fluff! Midly suggestive.


**Drabble. I've only just begun watching Naruto, and my goodness do I love these two together already.**

 **Also, because I've only just begun Naruto (I'm at EP70s of the first show), please forgive some inconsistencies, and the fact that I'm fabricating names and stuff to fill in the gaps.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Kana, with her pink hair and shining blue eyes, smiled up to meet emerald ones.

Sakura sighed, bent down on one knee. Her daughter, who was only beginning to talk, grinned once again and wiggled a fork to her face. "Sweetheart, its _fork._ "

"Fo..." Little Kana stuttered, and Sakura gestured soft encouragement, feeling hopeful that she would _finally_ get it right. "F— Fuck!"

Sakura glared at the sound of a snort from behind the kitchen counter. "You could try to help, you know." Still, she couldn't help but snicker when she saw that Ino was doing _everything_ she could to not burst out laughing.

"I don't know," Ino started, holding a mug of coffee in each of her hands. "I think _Haruno-sensei_ is better at teaching than I am." There was a smile laced in the lovely voice which answered.

"Tell me, dear, _where_ on earth did she pick that word up?" Sakura stood up, gently taking the fork from Kana and lifting her to into a high chair. She shot a pink eyebrow up at her wife, who only smirked as she wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist as soon as it was relieved of the mug it held.

"Probably from you, every time I go do—"

" _Ino._ "

"Exactly." Ino winked. "You say my name like _that_ , followed by Kana's new favorite word and then ' _me_ ', if I'm not mistaken."

Sakura rolled her eyes, playfully pushing on Ino's shoulder in reprimand. "Well, then, I suppose I'm going to have do something about my language and keep things clean." She teased, giggling at Ino's obvious groan of disappointment.

"I was _kidding_." Ino pulled her wife in by the waist, setting a chin on Sakura's shoulder from behind as she watched Kana search their kitchen for new things to learn the name of.

 _Simple days are good days,_ Ino thought to herself. She enjoyed the smell of coffee and Sakura's hair, and the feel of Sakura herself in her arms. The latter continued watching over their child, interlacing her fingers with the ones which held her at the waist.

Gently, Sakura pried Ino's arm off when Kana's lower lip began trembling.

"She demands a sacrifice." Ino said as seriously as she could manage.

"Honestly." Sakura rolled her eyes once again. "You need to stop saying that every time we need to feed our _daughter._ Now, could you hand over the little bowl?"

"No, it's fine, I'll do it." Ino gave Sakura a quick kiss on the neck, taking the bowl and bending down so that she was at Kana's eye level. Blue met with blue, and Ino smiled. "Food time!"

Much to her frustration, Kana began shaking her head and the trembling lip turned to full-on whining. A vein throbbed in Ino's forehead.

"Sakura."

"Yes, love?"

"Can I just Mind-Transfer at her and feed myself?"

"Do _not._ "

The blonde huffed. "Such a spoilsport, Forehead! Ara, ara, say AHH!"

"Ahh!" Amused by the silly sounds and faces her mother was making, the child's whining sputtered to a stop and she gleefully opened wide.

"There we go!" Ino grinned at their daughter, gently ruffling the soft, pink hair. "Take it in like a champ, even if baby food tastes like shit and –"

"Shit!" Kana blurted out, and giggled.

Ino paused, attempted not to laugh, and scratched the back of her neck in a sheepish grin when she felt a glare boring a hole into her back. "Ne, _Sakura my looove~"_

" **YAMANAKA INO!** "

Realizing her mistake, Ino wished Uncle Shikamaru was here to help her think of 300 different strategies for survival.

* * *

 **Well, there goes my first ever Naruto fic! Hope you liked it, leave a review. *Resumes watching Orochimaru attack Konoha for the first time***


End file.
